Rarity's Night Adventure
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Rarity secretly loves the night. But one night change her life and discover a family history.


** Rarity's Night Adventure**

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here Rarity's game crossover. This one is with Castlevaina, I play little of these games so I don't know a whole lot. I not sure which game I'm going to use first but here how Rarity discover about Vampires and her family line. Warning this story may have blood in it.

* * *

The sun was setting as white unicorn with a purple mane and tail just finish looking for some gems and watch the sunset. Her name was Rarity and tonight change her life. Rarity watch as the last of the Celestia's sun disappear and Luna's moon rise to take it place.

"I never seen Celestia's Sun look so beautiful at sunset before." Rarity said as she got up and shine a light from her horn to lighten her way back home.

Rarity was a bit far away from Ponyville because her horn had drag her all the way to an old wasteland that had ton's of gems. Rarity even pack a few gems for Spike to show him that she fond a place where he can dig and eat all the gems he can find, as long as he leaves some for her to use. As Rarity walks she started to listen to the sound of night. Rarity enjoys it, she may not tell any one but she loves the sound of night. Then she heard some that she never heard of before. The sounds of a near bush moving. Rarity reach to a forest that act like a short cut back to home when she heard the same noise again. Rarity was started to get a little freak out, but took breaths to relax herself. She jump again when a frog hop out of a bush in front of her.

"Whew, That scare me, for a second I thought..." Rarity started to said before something else started to come out of the bushes.

Rarity stood her ground waited for what ever going to come out. She relax when a stallion step out. He was grey with a black mane and tail and no cutie mark. He had his head lower so Rarity couldn't see his face.

"Good evening sir, Are you lost?" Rarity said.

"Yesss, I'm looking for something to eeeat." He said in a hiss voice.

"Well I might have something in my saddlebags, here help yourself." Rarity said and hand him her bag.

"Thank you, but I eeeat something a lot different then thissss ssstuff." He said.

"Really? Well, what do you eat?" Rarity ask.

The stallion rise his head for Rarity to see that he has red eyes with darkness around it and smile to show he as fangs.

"We eeeat, BLOOD!" He shouted and jump at Rarity.

Rarity quickly jump to the side, surprise to see since a creature. It turn and try to jump at Rarity again and she dodge by ducking and it crash into a tree. Rarity quickly grab her gems and her saddlebags and ran as fast as she could. She didn't get far before more of the creature she saw appear. She stop and started to back away before something grab her and held her up.

"My brothersss are alssso hungry, so I will ssshare your blood, lovely unicorn." It said and bit Rarity right on her neck.

Rarity couldn't stop herself from screaming as she fell her blood leave her and new blood enter her. However it last only for a second as sudden the Stallion cry out in plain and drop her. Rarity couldn't get up to see that the stallion turn to ash because her eyes started to turn yellow with blackness around it and her teeth also turn into fangs as she stood up and look at the other creatures.

"The bite was incomplete, so she not a full vampire pony like the rest of you." said another voice.

Rarity turn to see a white stallion with spikey white mane and tail and the same colors of eyes as her. He also wear a black cape with marks that she never seen before. He held what to be a sharp stick that was dripping blood. Rarity fell really strange at the sight of it and wanted it really badly.

"Control yourself," He said noticing the look in her eyes, "You will drink but not from this. I can teach you how to control your vampire powers but when it safe. I will help contain your sudden thirst however. Watch and see."

Rarity watch as the stallion ran pass her as if he wasn't there and turn to see the creatures fall one by one until the last one remain. It try to attack the stallion but he was too quick. He grab a hold of it hoof and bit on it. Rarity watch as more blood drop from his mouth and couldn't stop her herself from licking her lips. She started to walk forward and at the same time trying to control herself. The Stallion threw the other to her and she grab him. It try to break free, but Rarity grip was too strong. Unable to control herself any longer, Rarity bit the Stallion right on the neck and release him after three seconds, with blood dripping down her mouth. She wipe it off with her hoof before licking it off.

The white Stallion walk up and stab the grey stallion and it turn into dust. He look up to see Rarity face fill with fear of what she just did.

"Clam yourself. The thirst is gone, it won't appear until it you see blood or smell it." He said.

"Who are you?" Rarity ask.

"Now it not the time for you to know my name. I can however teach you to look like normal so you don't scare anypony." He said.

Rarity look at him confuse.

"You were bitten by a vampire pony, however, because I stop the bite from being full you are given the power of the vampires but you not a full one." He said.

"A vampire pony?" Rarity ask.

"I really can't stay for long, there a bound to be more on the way. You should leave, now. To make yourself look normal again, just think of yourself.", He said, "Now hurry get away from here."

Rarity didn't question him and grab her gems and ran as fast as she can. She was scare of what she become. She needs help and the only that can do that is Twilight.

* * *

Twilight was sleeping as Spike snore and mumble something about Rarity, when they both were awoken by a loud knock.

"Agh, who can that be at this hour?" Twilight ask sleepy and got out of bed and walk downstairs.

Spike follow also wondering who was waking them up. They both were snap fully awake at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Twilight! Twilight, I need your help!" It said.

"Rarity?", Twilight ask confuse and open the door, "shouldn't you be sleeping..."

Rarity quickly bust pass Twilight and close all the windows before looking for a book.

"Rarity? What are you doing? Can't you wait for morning for a book?" Twilight ask.

"No time, what do you have about Vampire Ponies?" She said.

"Vampire Ponies?", Twilight ask confuse before pulling out a book about them, "Why are you in to them?"

"I met them! And I was bitten by one!" Rarity cry out and took the book in her magic and started to flip though the pages.

"Wait, You met them and was bit by one? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Twilight ask.

"It no dream Twilight, I was on my way home after watching Celestia's Sunset when I ran into a strange stallion I thought was lost. I try to give him something to eat but he attack me. I was able to get away but I ran into more of them. I was then picked up from behind and bit right on my neck." Rarity said and show them the bite mark.

Twilight grab the book back from Rarity and started to look as well until she fond it.

"Here it is, Vampire Ponies. An old tale tells about this strange but dangerous creatures appear only at night and loves to drinks other ponies blood. It said if you are bit by one, you become one. It take about three seconds for a Vampire to drink the blood and replace it with their own. However there was discover weakness of them. They can not cross running water, very scare of Daylight as it can hurt them, stakes that can kill them quickly and many more. It say that they follow a leader who also a Vampire but his identity remains unknow. That goes same for a cure." Twilight read.

"WHAT?! You mean I'm stuck as a Vampire Pony for the rest of my life?!" Rarity yell showing her fangs.

"AGH! Rarity is one!" Spike yell as he grab two near by sticks and made them into a cross.

"Wait Spike, Rarity how long were you bitten?" Twilight ask.

"I really don't know. I was in pain when I was bitten.", Rarity answer, "Oh, I wish I can be normal again."

As soon Rarity said that, her eyes and teeth turn back to normal.

"Rarity, Your eyes and your teeth, they change." Spike said.

"Huh?", Rarity ask before turning to a mirror to see herself back to the way she was, "Oh thanks Celestia and Luna I'm back to normal."

"Huh? Hey Rarity, There some else in here." Twilight said and held the book up.

"It said to rid of these Vampire ponies, A Vampire Hunter must fight. The first Hunter was known as Hunter Jewel. He had a whip that is call the Bane Vampir. A whip that can destroy any vampire that it touch. Legends has it that it was pass down the family generation as the Vampire Ponies return. At long last, they were gone, but it said they well reappear again some time in the future and I fear that the Vampire Ponies might try and stop the next in line. It said that the whip is hidden each time when the vampire ponies are gone, waited for the next bearer. A clue was left behind for the next bearer and it said that she looks to be a white unicorn with a purple mane and tails and three diamonds on her flank. Who is this pony? Nopony knows, but hope she can rid of the Vampire Ponies once and for all." Twilight read again.

"Hang on, that pony sounds just like you Rarity." Spike said.

"It does, but how is that possible?" Rarity ask.

"Let figure it out in the morning, ok?", Twilight said with a yawn, "You're welcome to stay here for the night Rarity."

"Thank you darling." Rarity said and help get the extra bed set up.

* * *

The next morning Rarity was up bright and early. She went over the book about Vampire Ponies again to see if there was other ways to stop the them. Rarity ate breakfast there before returning to her home with the book in her bags. She reach her home and hear the voice of her parents and her sister.

"I know Rarity didn't mean to leave you alone in the house, Sweetie Belle. She might have got caught up in searching for gems that she lost track of time and had to sleep somewhere else." Her mother voice said.

"I know but Rarity should had taking Spike with her, that way Spike can send a note to let me know where Rarity was." Sweetie Belle voice said next.

"Well you held on your own really good, so don't worry about it." Her father said last before she enter.

"Mother! Father! I'm so sorry I let Sweetie Belle alone. By the time I got back to Ponyville, it was so late that I send the night at Twilight's house." Rarity said.

"It ok, dear. We got here last night as well." Her mother said.

"Yes that right also there a stallion waiting for you at the entrance." her father said next.

"Who is it?" Rarity ask.

"He was a strange one. His fur coat was grey with a black mane and tail and no cutie mark." He answer.

"WHAT?!" Rarity shouted as she remember what happen last night.

"You know him?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"Not good, not good!" Rarity said as she look around for something.

"Rarity, What wrong dear?" Her mother ask.

"Have any of you heard about Vampire Ponies?" She ask worry.

"Vampire Ponies? Rarity what are you talking about?" Sweetie Belle ask back.

"Ssshe talking about me." said a hiss voice that Rarity knew.

She turn and saw the Vampire Pony standing at the door way. She back away as she didn't have anything that will stop it.

"It'ssss time to feed." It said and show it fangs.

Rarity family was in shock on what they saw. The Vampire Pony jump at them as Rarity shouted, "RUN!"

They quickly started to move though house as Rarity wonder how a Vampire Pony got here in the day time. The chase went on for a few minutes before Rarity use her magic to open all the windows to let in the sunlight. They stood in the middle of the light as Rarity sign.

"That was close." She said.

"Wait! Where Sweetie Belle?" Her mother ask.

"RARITY HELP!" Sweetie Belle voice shout.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity shouted and ran to the sound of her sister voice.

It didn't take long before they fond Sweetie Belle in the hooves of the Vampire Pony. It smile as it held Sweetie Belle closer to it mouth.

"Don't you dare bite her!" Rarity shouted.

"We may not ssstop the next hunter in line but, we can use the hunter sssister for our own ussse!" It said.

Sweetie try to get out and did so by biting the Vampire Pony hoof. It cry out in pain as it drop Sweetie Belle who ran to her family. Her mother hug her and notices something.

"Sweetie Belle your bleeding." She said.

"It not my blood." She answer.

"Then must be that thing blood. Sweetie bit so hard that she must have cut it skin open." Her father agree.

"Blood..." Rarity said wiping it off her sister.

"Rarity are you ok?" Sweetie Belle ask.

Rarity didn't answer and lick the blood off her hoof. Then her eyes change back into yellow eyes with the blackness around and her teeth become fangs once more. Her family back away as they saw it.

"Hm? What thisss?" The Vampire ask.

Rarity turn to it and said, "I don't know how you got though sunlight but you made a mistake by attack my family!" Rarity shouted and move at inpony speeds.

The Vampire Pony was unable to block Rarity attack and was knocked into the wall and slid down. It stood up and shook it head and watch as Rarity appear in front of it again. This time it grab Rarity and try to bite her but Rarity head-butt it before it could. She then grab it arm and threw it into the sunlight. Rarity stood in shock on how it didn't turn into ashes and it stood up laughing.

"You thought the sssun can ssstop me? We over came that weakness a long time ago!" It said before ramming into Rarity that knock them both outside were there ponies busy with their every day life.

They stop to see Rarity and another pony come crash out of her house. Rarity kick it off and rush at it try to land a hit, but the Vampire Pony was too fast. It then gave Rarity a hoof punch in her guts and she knee try to catch her breath.

"Hehe, try all you want, You never beat me without the whip!" It said before noticing her friends.

"Ah! Lovely food!" It said.

Rarity yellow eyes widen when she heard that. She look up to see the Vampire Pony move towards her friends and grab Fluttershy because she was too scared to move and the others had no idea how it got behind them.

"Time to feed." It said before showing it fangs.

"Yes! It is!" Rarity said as she appear behind it.

It couldn't get away as Rarity grab and bit it right on the neck. Blood tickles down from her mouth before letting go and watch as the Vampire Pony drop and try to crawl away. Rarity wipes the blood off her and walk up to the weaken Vampire Pony.

"Were are you going?" she ask before grabbing it with her magic.

Try to break free but, it was so weak from the bite that it couldn't. Rarity held it close to her face and growl.

"Tell your master to leave Ponyville, my family, and my friends alone or I will come for him myself!" Rarity said.

"He won't send the message and you need to be in control of yourself." Said a voice Rarity knew as well.

Everypony look up to see the same white stallion that Rarity met last night, sitting on the roof of a house. He jump down and look at the Vampire Pony.

"What?! You're...how did you get here?!" It cried as it know him.

"You have to learn that Vampire Powers as strong but, relies on it too much and you'll be just like them." he said ignoring the Vampire Pony.

"I...don't want to be this...thing." Rarity said, sadness and fear replace her face once again.

"Remember what I said, just think of yourself and you'll change back." He remind her.

Rarity close her eyes and thought about herself. When she open them, they were back to normal.

"Good, Now I can teach you more since he's the only one here." He said before turning to the Vampire pony.

"You can't be...The son of a powerful Vampire Lord?" It ask.

"Do not speak about my father, his hate is what made him lose his heart." he said before stabbing him with a stake that turn him into ashes that surprise everypony.

"I'm sorry about that, but I can't have him live to see your training." The Stallion said.

"Who are you?" Rarity ask.

"... Alucard." He said.

"Alucard? Never heard of that name before." Rainbow spoke out.

"I know, however, I came here to teach your friend about using Vampire Powers seeing she was bit by one." Alucard said.

"Wait! Hold up!", Rainbow said, "What do you mean Rarity was bit by a vampire pony?"

"Did you not see her bite the pony that was about to attack your friend?", Alucard ask, "If she didn't try to stop her, your friend would become one as well."

"Well, doesn't answer my question." Rainbow said.

"You're a Vampire Pony as well right?" Twilight ask.

"Yes, unlike the one you just saw, I don't attack others. Plus I don't need to drink blood that much." Alucard answer.

Rarity walk away trying to wrap her head on what going on. First she bit by a creature that never be heard about in centuries, she met one of them that doesn't attack other and is willy to teach her about her new Vampire powers. Then Rarity remembers something else.

"Alucard," She ask casing him to turn to her, "Have you heard about my family line being Vampire Hunters?"

"Hmm, I know a group of Vampire Hunters clan, but I can't say I heard about yours." He answer.

"Wait. Rarity what do you mean that your family are Vampire Hunters?" Pinkie ask.

Rarity told them what happen last night then about the book is fond at Twilight's house and how she could be the next in line to stop the Vampire Ponies.

"You family are Vampire Hunters?" Fluttershy ask.

Rarity nods and take out the book she still had and show them the paragraph talking about the Vampire Hunters and the Bane Vampir. Twilight nods due she all ready seen it while the others just look in shock.

"So you're an Vampire Pony Hunter?" Apple Jack ask.

"I think so, but I don't have a clue on how to hunt Vampires or where the Whip is." Rarity said.

"For now let teach you about your Vampire powers." Alucard said.

* * *

I wanted to end this at the intro boss but I hit a big writer block, I have the hint for the whip but I don't know how she going to learn it. Here the riddle,

**Deep in the dark forest, where monsters roam free**  
** Is a cavern only the called of Bane Vampir can see.**

I going to have Alucard give it to her but I need to figure out he find it and how Rarity training is going to go. If you have any thing that can help please send in the reviews or just PM me.


End file.
